


When Pizza Gets a Little Too Turnt

by orphan_account



Category: Pizza y Turnt
Genre: F/F, annity, homosexuelle, i'm sorry carmen, this is my otp, this wasn't my idea i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a story written at 5 pm that sounds like it was written at 5 am





	When Pizza Gets a Little Too Turnt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamihoemoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamihoemoe/gifts).



> i'm sincerely sorry to everyone who is in this (except for marceline because this is for her)

It was a warm, sunny day in Wilmington, Delaware.  
The sunlight was filtered through the leaves of the trees in front of P.S. DuPont Middle School, leaving dancing patterns on the weathered bricks.  
Inside the school was an unsuspecting Spanish class, completely oblivious to the events that were about to unfold.  
"omg were having pizza y turnt i can't beeleaf it" exclaimed Tía "Tyler" Tortuga to his friends.  
"this is gonna be so lit haha lol" replied Marceline "Julia" Lauser. The French student was only in the classroom because she was seeking safety from Madame Lefriend, who was in the room next door, frying children. It was a normal Wednesday for her.  
"GUESS WHOS HERE BENCHES???" A girl with brown curly hair screamed, bursting into the room with another girl in tow.  
"torbjörn and sombra?? water u guys doing here???" Pedro "Percy" Allen asked.  
"we have an annuncemeant!!!" Anita "Annabella" Reyes yelled once again.  
"wat is it?" inquired Tía "Tyler" Tortuga.  
"Carmen "Trinity" Morse is preggo and im the daddy!!" Anita "Annabella" Reyes said with excitement. Behind her, Carmen "Trinity" Morse was glowing with motherhood.  
"thats gr8!!" Pedro "Percy" Allen said.  
A chorus of "congratz" echoed around the classroom.  
"thankeez" they replied.  
"so were gonna enslave the child right" Gabriella "Brooke" Burks asked. No one thought she should be in this story, so everyone ignored her.  
"were gonna tell our kid about the wage gap right"  
"wat wage gap"  
"Carmen "Trinity" Morse DO YOU WANNA FIGHT ME"  
"LETS ENGAGE IN A PHYSICAL ALTERCATION Anita "Annabella" Reyes"  
"LETS GO"  
and carmen stabdd anita and anita was like aaa and madame lefriend was like LMAOOO WHO DID THIS


End file.
